On the Wings of the Storm
by Day-Of-The-Dead789
Summary: When Fang goes missing, Max doesn't believe she can carry on without him, but what happens when she stumbles upon the world of the Avengers? Will she stay with them and unleash the full extent of her powers or will she carry on her search for Fang? Rated T for mild cussing :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfiction and it's a Maximum Ride/Avengers crossover. It will mainly focus on Max but Fang will later feature in it. I have not yet decided the fate of the rest of the flock, for now I'm going to tell it as if Max and Fang were the only flock members although others may feature later on :) In this story Max has other powers than just the wings (I've stolen a few of Rick Riordan's demigod powers cause they're just so awesome) Max has the ability to control and create fire and is also immune to it. She also can control water, wind and lightning. Fang will also have additional powers but we will go into that as the story progresses'. hope you enjoy the first chapter :) All rights to Maximum Ride go to James Patterson and all rights to the Avengers go to Stan Lee.**

Steve's POV-

It was an average day at Stark Towers; Fury was annoying just about everyone, Tony was repeatedly butting in with random comments whilst Pepper tried in vain to shut him up, Thor was up in Asgard attending to "Business", and Natasha and Clint were flirting with each other on the sidelines (although neither of them would admit it). Me and Bruce on the other hand were in the midst of working out an excuse to get out of this god forsaken meeting, "That will be all for today" Fury stated, everyone sighed in relief as he left the room. It was at that point that the window exploded.

"What the hell?!" Tony exclaimed, "I just had them replaced".

"Language Tony" I chastised, that man seriously had no control over his mouth.  
"Uh.. Guys?" We all turned to look at Bruce. He pointed to the thing that had broken Tony's $5000 window, well it was less of a thing, more of a person, well a girl to be precise..

Max's POV-

"Oh shit" I groaned, my shoulder felt as if it were on fire but I struggled to my feet, ignoring the pain and hastily tucking my wings back into my beat up camo jacket before anyone noticed them. Six pairs of eyes stared down at me in a mixture of shock, confusion, worry and anger "Uh hey.. Sorry about your window," I started, "If any of you could be kind enough to show me to the exit I'll be on my way."

A geeky looking guy in a lab coat and glasses took a step towards me, "Your shoulder's hurt" he stated. I glanced at my blood stained shoulder, black spots began to dance in front of my vision but I ignored them "What.. You mean this?" I questioned, "Nahhh that always looks like that." I laughed nervously and the geeky guy (Lets call him Mr. Geek for now) did not look convinced.

Another man stepped forward, he was shorter than Mr. Geek and had immaculately trimmed facial hair. I remembered this to be the man who was pissed-off over the whole window smashing incident. "Look kiddo," he started "I don't know who you are or where the hell you came from but you have no right to come in here smashing my windows and bleeding all-over my carpet." I rolled my eyes at him "Tony.." A thin woman with shoulder length blonde hair stepped up to the man that I now knew to be called Tony and placed her hand on his arm, "She's only a kid, can't be more that 17 years old, she just fell through a window from god knows where, I think your carpet is the least of our worries right now, don't you agree?" She gave him a pointed look,

"But Pepperrrr" he whined like a child "No Tony." She replied firmly. "Bruce take the girl up to your lab and get her shoulder sorted out please? We can ask questions later." Mr. Geek nodded in agreement and reached out and took my arm gently. I flinched hard and he drew his hand away hastily "Ow!" he exclaimed,

"What?" The others questioned.

"Nevermind," Bruce replied "Must have just been a static shock " The others looked slightly confused but didn't question him "Uh.. Miss uhm, do you have a name?" He asked me, I was about to lie then I decided there was no point, this was clearly a government building, I could see that long before I crashed through the window.. If I lied about my name they'd find out sooner or later anyway. "My name's Max." I muttered, "Well uh Max, my name's Bruce and if its okay with you I'd like to take you up to my lab and run some tests so I can sort out that nasty looking shoulder of yours" I flinched at the word lab and began to panic mentally at the idea of tests, "No thankyou Sir" I said trying to look cheerful although I was becoming dizzier by the second, "I'll just be on my way if that's okay" the Tony man spoke up again "Look kid you don't have a huge amount of choice, you'll die if you carry on bleeding at that rate and there will be nobody to pay for my poor, deceased window.",

"Apart from the loaded billionaire standing over there" a redheaded woman muttered staring hard at Tony. "Shh Tasha" Tony replied, She scowled at the nickname "It's Natasha; call me anything else and i swear to god I'll make sure you never have children," I decided I liked this woman. Tony laughed at this threat and put on a baby voice "Butt Tasshhaaa" he whined "You don't seem so bothered when Clinty calls you it" He smirked at the expression on Natasha's face "I swear to god Stark..-" she started.

"GUYS!" Bruce yelled "There is a girl bleeding to death on the floor now if you're done bickering then can somebody _please_ grab an arm and help me take her up to my lab!" I was full out panicking by this point and my vision was blurring "I'll do it" Tony volunteered, stepping towards me. "No!" I yelled and a wave of invisible force chucked Tony across the room; straight out of the already smashed window.. Summoning the power had been too much for me, the last thing I remember is somebody running towards me before my everything went black.

 **A/N Hey Guys cx hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I realise some of the paragraphs have messed up, this is due to me uploading on my phone so sorry about that! Sorry its a bit short :P I'm open to suggestions as to where the plot could go or on any additional characters. Will be hoping to update soon cx**

 **~Day_Of_The_Dead789**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy chapter two :)**

Max's POV-

*****************************  
 _I was flying over one of the greatest cities on Earth, the wind whipped my hair into a halo around my head and the sun warmed my back whilst the cool breeze kept me the perfect temperature. It was heaven on earth.. Or at least it should've been._

 _I screamed, the wind tore the sound out of my mouth. Tears streamed down my face. How could he do this to me?! He knew he was all I had.. I let out another scream of agony. It had been two weeks and I couldn't take it anymore._

 _Two weeks since he 'nipped off to grab some food'. He wasn't coming back, the truth hit me like a ton of bricks and I let out a strangled cry. Fang was my everything; my best friend, my only 'family', I loved him more than anyone or anything and he was gone._

 _I was calm at first when he didn't come back, I knew what Fang was like, always wanting to play the hero, he'd probably gotten caught up helping a damsel in distress, or at least that's what I told myself. After a day panic began to creep into my heart... What if something had happened to him? What if he'd been killed? The school was gone, the evil scientists that had made our life hell for so many long years were gone. No more threats, no more running away. He should've been fine but for some reason he wasn't coming home._

 _I'd searched for him for two weeks straight. I hadn't rested once, hunger and thirst didn't seem to bother me. I only had one task, to find Fang. Eating.. Sleeping_.. _They were all luxuries I'd have to sacrifice until I could find him._

 _Deep inside of my heart I knew it was all in vain. Fang was gone and my whole world came crashing down on top of me. I wanted to get away from it all, to stop the hurting._

 _I screamed in anger and went supersonic; the sound barrier booming as I hit it. I didn't care who saw me, I didn't care if I died, what was the point in living when you're entire world is gone._  
 _I'd never been particularly lucky and it was at that point that my crappy 'luck' (If you could even call it that) ran out. I tried to bank sharply as I saw a huge sleek, government looking building rise up from seemingly nowhere but I was too late. I smashed straight through a huge floor height window and skidded across the room, hitting the wall with a thud._

Bruce's POV-

I can usually read people like an open book but Max was a strange case, there was a sense of mystery about her that didn't just come from the fact she somehow fell through Tony's window which happens to be on the 39th story of a skyscraper. Nah, strange as that was there was something else about her, something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

She was pretty small, around 5' 5 inches and was incredibly light according to Tony (Although he may just have been boasting about his 'amazing superhuman strength'). She looked about 17, her waist length blonde hair was matted with blood, dirt and small shards of glass, her clothes were in a similar state.  
As Tony had tried to grab her he appeared to be thrown backwards by some form of invisible force, he won't tell us what happened, I think he's embarrassed as it's the second time he's been thrown through that same window.

After he flew back up in his suit (He'd have died SO many times if it weren't for the auto call program on that suit, people understandably seemed to throw him out of windows on a regular basis) I got him to help me carry a now unconscious Max up to my lab and place her in one of the cots.  
I began to cut away at the shoulder straps on her blood soaked tank top, "Tony?" I called, "Sup" he replied, Tony never seems to be particularly bothered by the seriousness of any situation. "Go find Natasha or Pepper and ask them to bring some clean clothes up for Max?" I asked him, "Eh sure, JARVIS?" He yelled. He was met with silence, muttering curses under his breath about donating JARVIS to a city college, he stomped out himself to find one of the girls.

As I was cleaning up Max's shoulder I noticed something strange.. It looked almost like the outline of a wing, as I checked her other shoulder I saw the same thing. Wings? Not the weirdest thing I've ever seen on somebody during my time working with S.H.I.E.L.D, that would definitely explain how she managed to fall through the window, but how does one acquire a pair of apparently fully functional wings? I decided to keep what I'd found to myself, at least until I could ask her about them. The last thing the poor kid needed was Fury on her case.

 **A/N Heyaaa, I tried to sort the paragraphs out on this chapter, again sorry if its a bit short. I'm writing and editing the entire thing on my phone so it's difficult to get a grasp on how much I'm writing cx hope you enjoyed it!**

 **~Day-Of-The-Dead789**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy reading chapter three as much as I did writing it cx**

Max's POV-

I woke up lying in a strange bed staring up at a plain white ceiling. A heart rate monitor beeped steadily and an IV was connected up to my wrist. I panicked, was I back at the school?! I ripped the IV out of my arm and set off some sort of alarm. That's when it all came rushing back to me. Fang, the window, my shoulder, passing out on some dudes floor.

Bruce came running in looking frantic then slightly confused when he saw me sitting there, perfectly fine, the IV lying on the bed next to me. "Glad as I am that you've finally woken up, I'd appreciate it if you didn't sabotage my attempts to make you better." He told me, raising an eyebrow quizzically as if to ask why I'd done that.

I glanced down at my shoulder which was neatly wrapped in bandages and felt a lot better, I smiled up at him sheepishly and apologised for freaking out. It was all okay, he'd only been trying to help me, he'd even given me clean clothes to replace my ripped, blood splatted ones. Then my face turned to utter horror and my stomach lurched as I realised that it was impossible that at this point he hadn't seen my wings. He'd probably already reported me, I felt sick, already picturing the headlines; 'Freak Bird Girl Splats on Billionaires Window'.

Bruce was staring at me looking concerned, "You okay Max?" He said quizzically, "You look a bit pale, are you feeling sick? Dizzy?" I shook my head, still staring at him in terror, waiting for him to say something about the wings. Waiting for the white coats to come take me away. "If you're feeling okay then how about I leave you to rest for a while, you look tired." He said gently, I nodded my head vigorously and a sudden wave of exhaustion came over me. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow, my last thoughts being that I hoped he didn't know about my wings.

Bruce's POV -

As I left Max I felt unsure of what to do about the whole 'Holy shit she has wings' situation. I could tell she was extremely headstrong and would be out of here as soon as possible, even if she wasn't well enough. She reminded me of Tony in that sense, she had too much pride to admit that she needed help.  
Another strange thing I noticed as she woke up were her eyes, they were like a kaleidoscope of colours, swirling and changing. As I was speaking to her they calmed down and went back to a normal, calm, light turquoise colour but all of a sudden her facial expression changed to one of utter terror and her eyes went back to the unsettled swirly kaleidoscope. They seemed to reflect her emotions, I'd never encountered anything like that before, it was amazing yet made me feel uncomfortable, they were like a window into her soul.

As I was pondering over the situation I suddenly decided on the best way forward, I didn't honestly want to tell anyone about her wings. I knew what Fury would be like if he got his hands on her, I also knew that once she woke up she would be out of here like a shot. I couldn't let her leave in the state she was currently in, she was too unwell and looking at the way she was when she 'arrived' at S.H.I.E.L.D, I highly doubted she had anywhere to go. So I decided to settle for a compromise.

Max's POV-

My mouth felt like the Sahara desert as I woke up and my stomach growled hungrily. I made my way over to a small bathroom Bruce had previously shown me at the far end of the lab. I recoiled as I looked in the mirror, my face was covered in mud and blood, my hair was matted and dirty; I looked like a literal definition of a dead body. I decided to at least try and make myself look respectable so I started off by dunking my entire head in the sink, cleaning the dirt and blood off of my face and hair then I grabbed a brush that had handily been left out on a shelf and began to tear in through the knarls in my hair. I really needed to get all this hair cut off.. Once I was satisfied that I looked vaguely human I rubbed my hair dry with a towel and stepped back out into the lab.

I was wearing an over sized grey t-shirt that covered my wings and fell down to just below my waist. I was thankfully still wearing my own ripped black skinny jeans which were in surprisingly good condition taking into account that I had recently gone through a window. My socks slid around on the linoleum floor, making walking more of a task than it should've been, my shoes were no where to be seen.  
As I sat on the edge on my cot I contemplated the best thing to do. If I stayed (That is if I was actually welcome here) I'd have to deal with people knowing about my wings but on the up hand I'd be able to regain full health. If I left now, I wasn't sure how well my shoulder would hold up but I was willing to risk it.

I was casually eyeing up large, floor length window, easily big enough to fly out of when Bruce came in holding a stack of files. "Oh you're awake!" He smiled at me, setting the files down on a desk "How're you feeling?" He followed my gaze to the window and gave me a stern look. "I sincerely hope you weren't planning to leave kiddo, you're no shape to fend for yourself yet," I rolled my eyes at him, he had no idea what I'd been through before. A torn up shoulder was a mild injury compared to some of the things I'd had to deal with.

"I know about your wings." He stared at me, watching my reaction closely. My entire body tensed up and I sprung up from the bed, looking around and sussing out possibly escape route's incase this conversation took a turn for the worst. "Hey relax kid, I'm not going to tell anyone if you don't want me too" Bruce said "I won't even ask any questions even though my scientist side is going crazy right now," I looked at him in disbelief. "Don't you want to know how I got them, run tests on me, dissect me and find out what makes me tick?" I quizzed him, he looked horrified at the idea that somebody would want to do that. "God no," he exclaimed. "I only have one condition if you want me to keep quiet,"

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach, here it is I thought. The one 'condition' which would probably consists of a ton of painful tests and experiments. I took another step towards to the window. "Woah woah woah!" He said "Just hear me out okay?" He sounded sincere so I decided he deserved to at least tell me his condition. "Let's hear it then?" I replied quietly. "You have to stay here for a week minimum, maybe even two until I'm satisfied you're well enough to fend for yourself," he was looking at me hoping that I would agree, "Is that it? No tests? No questions?" I asked him in disbelief. "I promise there will be no tests and if you ever want to tell me anything about yourself and your past then I'm more than happy to listen, but if not then I wont pester you. Do we have ourselves a deal?" He sounded like he generally cared about what happened to me, "Deal" I replied smiling.

 **A/N I tried to make this chapter longer cx not sure if I succeeded or not xD Feel free to leave any question or suggestions in the comments!**

 **~Day-Of-The-Dead789**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! cx**

Steve's POV-

We were all sat around Tony's coffee table arguing over a game of monopoly where Tony had repeatedly robbed the bank without even trying to be subtle, yet denied all evidence and insisted he was in fact the winner. The elevator doors opened and out stepped Bruce steering Max firmly by her shoulders.

"Oh so you survived huh?" Tony smirked, being obnoxious as usual "Was beginning to think that Banner had hulked out and killed you." Bruce glared at Tony looking unamused. "Guys," he said "This is Max, she's gonna be staying with us until she gets better. Isn't that right Max?" He asked her. "Yeh," she replied, sounding slightly unsure. I didn't blame her, we looked like a right freak show.

"Shall we introduce ourselves?" I asked, looking round the table. "Of course." Clint replied. "My name's Clint or Hawkeye as you might know me better by" He glanced at Natasha who seemed to take the cue. "My name's Natasha or Black Widow as I'm more commonly know." She glared at Tony who decided to stand up for extra effect. "Sup kid," Max rolled her eyes in protest at being called a kid. "My name's Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries, Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist and the face behind Iron Man." He gave her a cocky smirk but her face remained blank "Sorry who's Iron man?" She said looking confused. Tony looked shocked that she didn't know who he was, the expression on his face was priceless. "Where the hell have you been the last few years? Living under a rock?!" He demanded, "Tony, language." It was Clint this time, "Ohh come on dude, the kid gets away with saying worse than that!" Max's eyes went a dark shade of grey and she glared directly at Tony (I swear if looks could kill Tony would be annoying people in the after life by now), he shuddered and took a step back. "I'm. Not. A. Kid." She stated with a razor sharp edge to her tone. "Whatever you say kiddo." Tony smirked, composing himself. He jumped at any opportunity to get under someone's skin, young or old.

A glass of water exploded on the table, Max promptly looked in the other direction. "Right!" Tony said standing up "That was an original antiqu-" he was cut off by Natasha slamming her hand over his mouth and silencing him. "Was that anything to do with you Max?" She asked calmly. Max shook her head but I wasn't convinced, I had a strong feeling that kid wasn't just your average teen.

"My names Steve," I cut in before a fight broke out, "I'm also Captain America." She nodded, hah so she knew who I was. Tony of course just had to butt in "You've already met Banner, he's our head scientist, doctor and has the ability to turn into a massive green rage monster if you piss him off." He earned an annoyed look from Bruce.

"I believe you have some explaining to do, Max." Clint said to her, raising an eyebrow quizzically. "Why don't you come sit down and Tony will fetch you something to eat and drink whilst you explain how you got here, isn't that right Tony?" He gave Tony a sharp kick under the table, "Of course, anything for you Clinty" he muttered mimicking Natasha perfectly. She stood up ready to give him a piece of her mind but I grabbed her wrist and yanked her back down. She gave me her signature glare but I just rolled my eyes.

Tony stood up "What do you want to drink kid? Coke, water, scotch?" I wasn't sure if he was joking or not about the scotch, you could never be quite sure when it came to him. "Tony!" Bruce said sharply, "You cannot keep giving kids alcohol." Tony rolled his eyes and Max spoke up "Water," Tony smirked at her. "What's the magic word?"he said in a sing-songy voice. She glared hard at him and he shuddered, "Okay okay Ms Scary Eyes, one water coming right up."

"So Max," I started, "How exactly did you get here?" I tried to sound kind but to be honest this kid was creeping me out, she chucked Tony out of a window for gods sake. "I came through the window." She said with a sarcastic smirk. I rolled my eyes, already beginning to lose my patience with her. "You know what I meant kid." She didn't look amused at being called a kid again, serves her right for being so insolent.

"I sure do Mr Spangles," she stated smirking. Tony turned round from rummaging in the fridge grinning, "Oh my god can we keep her?" He begged like a child. I rolled my eyes, he was so immature sometimes. "Max, tell us how you got here or I'll have to call Fury and tell him exactly what happened with the whole throwing Tony out of a window with your creepy mind powers incident." I threatened, this girl reminded me strongly of Tony and the only thing Tony would respond to were blatant threats.

"Hey!" Tony said defensively, I assumed he was going to insist that she hadn't thrown him out the window but he said something else which surprised me. "Leave off of her with the threats Steve." He said sharply, "She's only a kid so lose your big man attitude." Since when did Tony stick up for the kid? Tony doesn't work particularly well with living creature, kids especially.

Max's POV-

I was sick of hiding and sick of people underestimating me. I knew that I was easily as strong as one of these 'Superheroes' thanks to genetic engineering. Wooo shout out to all the crazy scientists out there for making me a freak! (Note the extreme levels of sarcasm.)

"My name's Max " I started, "I'm 17 years old." I heard somebody mutter "told ya." but I ignored them. I needed to work out a lie about how I'd gotten here but my mind was blank. "So Max?" Clint questioned, "How did you end up falling through Tony's window?" I began to panic mentally then my mouth opened on its own accord and the truth came rushing out. "I.. I was trying to kill myself." I suddenly thought of Fang and all my walls came crashing down. I began to shake and my chest felt as if it were being constricted. I ran out the room, not sure as to where I was going, I just knew I needed to get away from them, away from everything. I needed Fang.

Tony's POV-

So the kid was mental, that much had been established.

Everyone looked a bit shocked as she ran out, Bruce made a move to follow her but I stopped him. The kid needed space, I have no idea who she is and her story doesn't add up at all. Sure maybe she had attempted suicide by falling through my window but it didn't make sense. A normal human couldn't survive a fall that far, let alone through 'bulletproof glass' (Which apparently wasn't child proof) and where had she fallen from? No it didn't make enough sense, something was missing; it was almost as if she'd flown into the window. But that was illogical, people can't fly (Unless they have awesome suits like me).

I was about to get up and go after her purely out of curiosity when I heard the thunder. The pressure in the room dropped fast causing my ears to pop, "Thor?" I asked the others, "Nope," Clint replied. "He's still in Asgard, im certain of it."

Dark clouds had began to form around the top of the tower, but the rest of the sky was clear. Thunder rumbled in the sky above and lightning lit up the room, "Jarvis?" I shouted, "What's causing this?!" I began to panic slightly, "The threat appears to be coming from on the roof, sir." Jarvis replied in his robotic British accent.

Without hesitation the team and I raced up to the roof but nothing could have prepared us for what we saw.

 **A/N hope you enjoyed cx**

 **~Day-Of-The-Dead789**


	5. Chapter 5

Max's POV-

Tears blurred my vision as I ran through the corridors and staircases of the Stark Towers. I felt a pulling feeling in the pit of my stomach I hadn't felt that since the summer two years ago.

 _I was on the roof of the school, Erasers howled from below, gnashing their teeth. Anger was burning through my body, my eyes shone red and storm clouds began to gather over head. I was sick of them ruining my life, taking away everyone I cared about. Gale force winds and rain began to form a tornado, centred around me. I had no idea what was happening but I didn't care, I felt powerful; more powerful than ever before. And I liked it._

 _The pressure dropped dramatically making my ears pop, a huge bolt of lightning struck down, wiping out erasers and whitecoats in one massive explosion of electricity. Huge waves were crashing against the sides of the building and fires were raging inside. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was Fang running towards me, his hands were on fire, anger evident in his obsidian eyes._

As I ran out onto the roof of the Stark Towers, storm clouds were already forming. The power and destruction didn't scare me anymore, I smiled as wind and water began to swirl around me. I thought about Fang and a hot white ball of rage that had been building up inside of my chest for the last two weeks came crashing out, my eyes glowed red as a huge bolt of lightning struck Tony's rooftop swimming pool. I concentrated my anger on the water, as I raised my arms it swirled up, forming a huge tornado around me, lifting me off of my feet. I could feel the power running through my veins as more thunder and lightning flashed around me.

Then I saw them, the people who'd tried to help me, to welcome me into their family. Their faces were a mixture of shock, amazement and fear, I could see in it their eyes; I was scaring them. Then I looked at myself, what I was turning into. I didn't want this. Fang wouldn't have wanted this.

I let my arms drop down to my side and the water came crashing back down into the pool, the thunder stopped and the wind died down to nothing. Then I took in the scene around me; everything was silent and calm; the five avengers were staring at me in shock. A huge wave of exhaustion washed over me leaving me feeling drained and emotional which led to me doing something extremely un-maxlike. I sat down on the floor, hugged my knees into my chest and started to cry.

Tony's POV-

The kid had powers. More powers than any of us could have possibly imagined; A huge tornado of water was spinning and destroying everything in its path, thunder and lightning flashed above and the wind screamed and howled as it picked up huge objects and flung them about like rag dolls. The storm was more ferocious than anything Thor could have ever produced; and at the centre of it all? Max.

Her eyes were wild and anger radiated off of her as she converted her rage into pure destruction. "Holy shit.." I heard Bruce murmur. Max seemed to suddenly notice us and her eyes locked into ours. The flames in her eyes began to calm down and suddenly the water that was forming the tornado came crashing down, back into the pool. The thunder and lightning stopped and the wind died down. The roof became calm and silent; leaving massacre of destruction surrounding one small, scared looking kid.

I stepped towards Max's huddled form with a mixture of fear and sympathy. This kid was broken, she needed help but she was also incredibly powerful, maybe even more so than us and I was well aware of how dangerous that would make her, especially if she got into the wrong hands..

I realised as I got closer than she was crying, her body shook as tears poured down her terrified face. She staggered to her feet as she saw me coming and took a step backwards, "I'm sorry.." She whispered and before I realised what she was doing she had turned round, run to the edge of the roof, and jumped.

 **A/N Heeyy guysss cx I'm really sorry about not updating sooner, I've been over run with school work and dance comps o.e I realise this chapters supppeerr short and I apologise for that, wrote it in a French lesson.. Anyways I figured you'd prefer short chapter to no chapter cx Oh and thankyou to everyone who was kind enough to review, really makes my day reading all the nice things you say :3 sorry I haven't had time to reply to them :c**  
 **~Day_Of_The_Dead789**


End file.
